memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kzinti
I never knew that Ringworld was integrated in to Star Trek. What's the source? Perhaps someone could add an episode name or something? -- Redge 22:56, 8 May 2004 (CEST) :It isn't. I've removed the reference. Thanks for catching it! -- Michael Warren 23:01, 8 May 2004 (CEST) If I remeber correctly, Kzinti was a species name in Ringworld. Coincidence? I think not! ;-) -- Redge 13:50, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) The Kzinti Hegemony The Kzinti are not a "Canonized" race of aliens but in the non-canonized tactical board game "Star Fleet Battles" they are a major politcal power. I was a playtester for Star Fleet Battles and can describe them for the sake of knowing more. -->Iron Mike Man-Kzinti wars Ummm... hello? it says here that the Man-Kzinti wars were concluded in the 2060's Humanity didn't even have warp drive or make first contact until 2063!!! Can they be rendered non-canon for such inaccuracies? especially since its TAS? -I AM WEYOUN 22:15, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Today we don't have warp drive either, and yet Men went to the Moon -- not all wars need to be fought with warp capable ships. Also it would appear that "First Contact" made the error, because the TAS episode was first -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:23, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) TAS is non-canon, live Star Trek shows are canon. No, no, TAS is considered canon for MA. But I think First Contact should be considered to be correct because its infinitely cooler. -167.128.90.184 18:07, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) It's clearly that the Kzinti Wars are not canon in Trek Univers; however, they are considered canon by MA policy (a decision very questionable)... Obviously Kzinti Wars remain non-canon outside MA. In the 2060's humanity was still suffering for the World War III, and an alien race could easily destroy all human civilization by a very simple attack from the planet orbit. This is the more clear demonstration of the MA mistake in considering canon TAS. Removed :'' While TAS explicitly includes the Kzinti, they have never been mentioned in what has generally been considered the canon universe. The existence of a conflict between Earth and the Kzinti in the 2060s seems very unlikely. Because it was about at the same time that Earth's first contact with an alien race occurred in 2063 when Zefram Cochrane encountered the Vulcans. In order for these wars to have been real canonical conflicts, it would have to have happened sometime after first contact, circa 2064, or possibly 2063, shortly after first contact. But that wouldn't make a whole lot of sense either, since in 2065, the SS Valiant was launched on a mission of exploration. It seems unlikely that Earth space expiditions would have launched a ship for space exploration during a war. One could try to argue with this too by saying that the wars could have been over by 2065. But really now, it's unlikely that four wars would only last two years. Also, this was apparently a war that was ended by the Treaty of Sirius. It seems unlikely that a treaty would have been signed in the Sirius system, since speeds of warp two were not yet acheived. It would have taken ships forever just to get there, let alone have a war and sign a treaty there. It seems more likely that when Sulu mentioned that the wars were fought "200 years ago," he must have been just rounding it off to the nearest hundred. It's more likely that it was in the late 21st century, sometime in the 2090s, and the last of the four wars probably ended in the early 22nd century, not long before the formation of the European Hegemony. When understanding it this way, Sulu's comment was not innacurate, and the Earth-Kzin Wars can still be considered canon.'' * Somehow I'm not sure this explaination is necesssary, at least in this format. --Alan del Beccio 06:43, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) Xindi Felines Duh.75.61.91.172 20:58, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Let's see, don't look Xindi, not mentioned by any Xindi (who do make a point of mentioning the extinct Avians),not on the Xindi Council, fought a war with humans in the 2060s, roughly 100 years before humanity actually met a single Xindi of any kind. No, not Xindi. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::Sure, could be. Maybe some reason the rest of the Xindi were embarrassed by the Kzinti. I mean, pronounce both words out loud. ::Further, what Sulu said can be theoretically and easily taken as definitive of what Sulu said. Don't mean he was right. O'Brien thought command in the 2200s wore red. He was wrong too. Sulu might have easily just been brain farting by 100 years. Exactly even. ::Also, if Kzinti were somehow an embarrassment to the other Xindi, they might have also been kept off the council. So what if the Avians are mentioned specifically. They cannot be contacted anymore, being extinct. ::Lastly, uhm.. Seriously... "Don't look Xindi"? If there are no Xindi felines, then you don't know what a Xindi feline looks like. If there are, you don't know of them and still don't. Unless they're Kzinti. Then they look like that. Except, you know, without the dark black outlines of toon town.75.61.86.49 08:47, 14 March 2008 (UTC)